Loin de ce que j'ai connu
by Heather-Shelley
Summary: Rebecca Chambers, surdouée, diplômée de biochimie, s'apprêtant à rejoindre les S.T.A.R.S. sans avoir tout à fait dix-huit ans. Un mois plus tard interviendront les évènements de la forêt d'Arklay qui changeront sa vie et sa vision des choses. Mais après ?
1. Je te connais par coeur

_**Auteur **__**:**_ Heather-Shelley (Evy)

_**Personnages du chapitre **__**:**_ Rebecca Chambers (Capcom) – Ester Anderson (moi)

_**Genre **__**:**_ Friendship

_**Rating**__** general **__**:**_ T

_**Rating du chapitre**__** :**_ K/K+

_**Résumé**__** globale **__**:**_ Rebecca Chambers, surdouée et diplômée de biochimie, elle s'apprête à rejoindre l'équipe Bravo des S.T.A.R.S. du haut de ses dix-sept ans (bien entamés, certes, elle atteindra les dix-huit sous quelques jours, mais tout de même !) et n'en est pas moins la plus jeune de l'équipe d'élite. La vie qui est la sienne a beau ne pas être idéale, elle en est très satisfaite. Si son premier mois de travail est pour elle mieux qu'elle n'aurait osé l'imaginé, les évènements de la forêt d'Arklay vont bouleversé tout de sa vie et de sa vision des choses. ce n'est malheureusement pas en allant trouvé sa meilleure amie qu'elle parviendra à trouver le réconfort et les choses ne feront qu'empirer. Peut-être au moins les années suivantes seront-elles meilleures ?

_**Résumer du chapitre :**_ Dimanche 31 Juin 1998, Ester est tranquillement installée à la table d'un café, elle attends son amie d'enfance, Rebecca. Une discussion futile, un échange banal et amical entre deux filles qui se connaissent depuis treize ans. Elles se chamaillent, rient, échangent… Et se posent indirectement des questions assez intrigantes…

_**Oui,**__** j**__**'ai encore des choses**__** à dire :**_ Cette fic m'a été inspirée de _Deuil_. Alors là, je vous vois déjà hurler au plagiat. Et bien ravisez-vous tout de suite car je déteste le seul mot « plagiat » et ne me permettrais jamais d'en faire. Pour m'expliquer et bien voilà : Deuil intervient juste après Lost in Nightmare, moi je commence beaucoup plus tôt, après les évènements du manoir Spencer (RE1) et retracera tout ce passage ou Rebecca n'apparait plus jusqu'à rejoindre la fic qui m'a donné le fil conducteur de la mienne !

Quand je dis rejoindre, ça veut dire que les deux fictions deviendront des parallèles : _Deuil_ à travers le regard de Chris, et _Loin de ce que j'ai connu_ à travers le regard de Rebecca.

Et bien sûr, n'allez pas vous imaginer que je fais ça sans l'accord de l'auteur, c'est complètement faux. Shisuke est au courant et m'a donné son accord. Je ne me serais jamais permis une chose pareille. Je l'en remercie beaucoup, d'ailleurs.

Surtout donnez-moi vos avis tout au long de la publication, via les review. Je suis (enfin serais) très attentives aux commentaires que vous pouvez (pourrez) faire et ceux bien évidemment dans le but de m'améliorer. Je ne suis qu'une adolescente qui écrit pour le plaisir, ce qui n'empêche que je serais contente que cela vous plaise et que vous me fassiez progresser grâce à vos remarques.

Cependant je tiens à préciser, que même si la fic ne vous plait pas, je la terminerais. C'est une règle que je me fixe car je déteste l'inachevé. Alors s'il vous plait, aider moi. Si jamais un chapitre ou certaines chose ne vous conviennent pas, dites-le, expliquez-le moi de manière constructive. Mais je vous en prie, ne me tapez pas sur les doigts de manière continue et répétitive. Tirez-moi vers le haut, ne m'encouragez pas à renoncer. Je ne demande rien d'autre.

Dernière chose, je publierais un chapitre toutes les deux semaines à partir d'aujourd'hui. Alors ne me demandez pas « A quand la suite ? », prenez plutôt un calendrier et regardez quand tombe la nouvelle date ! ^^

En espérant que cette fic vous plaise ! Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 1 : « Je te connais par cœur. »<strong>_

La jeune blonde c'était assise à une table du café où les deux meilleures amies s'étaient donné rendez-vous. Le serveur qui vint prendre sa commande fût bien vite congédier par une simple « j'attends quelqu'un. Je ne vais quand même pas prendre quelque chose avant qu'elle n'arrive. ». Après ça, elle avait attendu cinq minutes… Un quart d'heure… Une demi-heure… Toujours personne en vue. La jeune femme ne sut retenir un soupir au moment où le même serveur était revenu lui demander de prendre quelque chose ou de levé le camp. Elle était certaine que son amie arriverait, mais elle n'était pas sûre de quand… Elle était prête à attraper son sac et appeler son adorable cadette quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, comme si l'on avait foncé dedans. La blondinette sourit, elle savait déjà qui venait d'arriver.

La jeune fille arrivée quelques secondes plus tôt haletait, elle venait visiblement de courir. Ses habits simples et parfaitement adapter à la vie de tous les jours lui allaient à ravir. Un T-shirt blanc – presque trop grand - couvert de jolis motifs entrelacés au-dessus d'un simple jean sombre. Elle balaya la salle du regard, priant pour que celle qu'elle devait y retrouver y soit encore. Elle relâcha d'un coup tout l'air dans les poumons en voyant son amie juste là, sous ses yeux, assise à une table. Quand elle avança vers l'autre scientifique pour lui dire bonjour, le serveur s'écarta pour la laisser passer entre la table et la banquette. Elles se firent la bise et la plus jeune fit demi-tour pour aller s'installer en face de son ainée. Toujours je sourire aux lèvres, la blonde se retourna vers le serveur et lui commanda enfin.

- Deux milk-shakes : un au chocolat et l'autre à la fraise, dit-elle.

- C'est comme si c'était fait, mesdemoiselles. Lança-t-il aux jeunes femmes avant de s'en retourner à son travail.

La plus jeune pris le temps de se calmer, et pour ça, resta muette un moment : assez longtemps pour reprendre son souffle. Compatissante, son amie c'était tu et attendant que sa cadette prenne la parole. Aussi timide qu'elle pouvait être avec les autres, vis-à-vis d'elle, elle savait qu'elle pouvait tout dire et commencer les discussions sans problème. Elles se connaissaient depuis si longtemps maintenant.

- Excuse-moi de mon retard, Ester, voulut-elle se faire pardonner. Je…

- Chut, la coupa-t-elle. Laisse-moi deviner, Rebecca. Tu as continué je ne sais laquelle de tes recherche et tu y a passé toute la nuit. Aux alentours de dix heure ce matin, le sommeil t'a rattrapée. Tu t'es réveillée a quatorze heures, c'est-à-dire l'heure de notre rendez-vous et tu as tout fais pour ne pas prendre trop longtemps pour venir ce qui fait que tu n'as pas mangé depuis hier midi. Non, hier matin, plutôt.

- Tu me connais si bien.

- Je te connais par cœur.

Et elles rirent toutes le deux. Rien de plus normal après tout, elles savaient tout l'une de l'autre depuis treize ans. Petite, Ester ne sachant ni lire ni écrire correctement à l'âge ou tous les autres y parvenaient l'avait fait redoubler. Au contraire, Rebecca étant plus avancée que ceux de son âge avait sauté la classe d'en dessous. Elles s'étaient donc retrouvées dans la même classe malgré leurs deux ans d'écart. La plus âgée des deux se devait d'ailleurs de le reconnaitre, sans l'aide de sa cadette, elle n'aurait probablement pas mieux réussit que sût été le cas l'année précédente.

Rebecca avait toujours envié à Ester ses magnifiques cheveux blonds. Elle les tenait de la mère, avait-elle remarqué. Pour éviter qu'ils ne s'emmêlent, elle était toujours obligée de les attachée en une natte épaisse et qui lui arrivait tout de même en dessous des omoplates. Tout le monde n'avait pas cette chance… La plus jeune d'elle deux entre autre. La demoiselle avait des cheveux châtain sombre si fins qu'elle ne pouvait pas les garder long bien longtemps sans qu'ils ne s'abiment. Alors du coup, elle les coupait court, un peu à la garçonne. Tout comme la blonde cette coupe lui allait bien et heureusement, d'ailleurs. Ce qui avait toujours fait sourire la fille Chambers depuis leurs premiers travaux pratiques à l'école était la manière de la descendante Anderson de ramener sa tresse en chignon. Ses lunettes qu'elle ne portait que pour le travail et sa blouse en plus et vous y trouvez le stéréotype parfait de la scientifique bornée. Le plus amusant là-dedans était de voir à quel point sa personnalité en était l'inverse. Sur les deux diplômées, c'était bien la plus jeune qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Non pas qu'elle soit réellement mauvaise ou étroite d'esprit, mais sur la paire, celle qui se contentait de travailler au point de se priver de sommeil – la nuit passée en était une preuve irréfutable - et qui obéissait purement et simplement aux ordres, c'était elle.

Les milk-shakes arrivèrent. La discussion repris avec la légèreté habituelle des deux jeunes filles. Elles évoquèrent le tout, le rien, le temps, les chiens… Le fait est que comme toute autre conversation, les sujets les plus dérivés s'enchainaient tout naturellement. Il se passa bien trois quarts d'heure comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'Ester ne se souvienne… Comment avait-elle put oublier quelque chose d'aussi important pour son amie ? Elle se figea une seconde et repris une allure plus normale.

- Tu as fini ta formation pour rejoindre les S.T.A.R.S. avant hier, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda brusquement la blonde.

- Oui..., répondit-elle, commençant malgré elle à torturer ses mains fines.

- Et c'est bien demain que tu intègres ton équipe ?

- Euh… Hésita la petite Chambers, surprise. Oui, pourquoi ?

- Tu es nerveuse ?

- Pas du tout, mentit-elle.

- Tu sais bien que c'est inutile de me raconter n'importe quoi, 'Becca.

A l'évocation de son diminutif, la petite Chambers sourit. Son ainée était la seule personne qu'elle avait autorisé à l'appeler comme ça. Et encore ! Elle avait mis un sacré bout de temps avant de ne plus grimacer à chaque fois que son ainée l'appelait comme ça. Si elle s'y était pliée, c'était simplement pour ne pas vexer la jolie blonde. Et puis cela faisait neuf ans qu'elles se connaissaient quand elle lui avait pour la première fois donner ce surnom. En retour, Rebecca aurait bien voulu lui attribuer un diminutif, mais lequel lui donner ? Il n'y en avait aucun qui colle à son prénom et des quatre années suivantes, elle ne lui avait pas trouvé de surnom qui lui correspondrait.

- D'accord, repris-t-elle toujours souriante, j'avoue, je panique. Tu es contente ?

Ester rit. Toujours la même, celle-là, elle ne changerait jamais. Qu'avait-elle à craindre, vraiment ? Ils ne l'avaient quand même pas engagée pour la manger. Et puis elle serait mieux là-bas qu'avec elle, chez Umbrella corporation. Du moins, c'était l'avis de l'ainé. Son amie était, à ses yeux, trop jeune et encore un peu trop immature pour un travail de l'envergure qu'elle aurait pu avoir à charge. Au moins, parmi les forces de l'ordre, elle aurait le temps d'apprendre à grandir et stabiliser ses relations avec les autres. Avec un peu de chance apprendrai-t-elle aussi à dire « non » à quelqu'un qui lui est hiérarchiquement supérieur ? Il ne fallait pas qu'elle rêve à ce propos. Si un jour elle le disait, elle serait forcément ivre ou droguée. Et autant un cas que l'autre lui paraissait ridicule. Rebecca était bien trop intelligente pour en arriver là.

- Ne t'en fais pas, va, assura l'ainée. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient bien te faire, hein ? Te sous-estimer ? Ils l'ont toujours tous fait, alors je ne pense pas que cela représente encore un problème pour toi. Te laisser de côté ? Je ne trompe ou tu ne demandes que ça ?

- Tu as raison sur toute la ligne, avoua encore la cadette, seulement tu sais aussi bien que je voulais rester avec toi. Rejoindre Umbrella.

- Oh… Rebecca… Tu ne vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis !

- Si ! Et autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour que tu admettes que j'y ai autant ma place que toi !

- Mais tu sais très bien que je ne le dirais jamais. Parce que je n'ai jamais dit que ta place n'était pas là.

- Sous-entendu, ça reviens au même, Ester.

Il n'y avait bien qu'avec la meilleure amie qu'elle osait faire front ainsi. Elles se connaissaient depuis si longtemps qu'elles se disaient tout et ne refoulaient ou cachaient jamais un sentiment en présence de l'autre. Les disputes comme celle-ci étaient rares. Enfin pas tant que ça, mais elles se finissaient toujours en éclats de rire après une idiotie de l'une ou de l'autre. Comme chaque fois, ça serait le cas. Mais avant de partie en fou rire, elle voulait lui dire le fond de sa pensée, comme toujours.

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi ils ne t'ont pas prit ? Repris posément Ester.

- Dis toujours, lui proposa son amie.

- Tu n'as aucun discernement.

- Comment ça ?

- Pour toi, il n'y a que le boulot. Tu te prive de sommeil pour ça. Pire encore, tu ne t'alimente même pas quand tu travail. Crois-tu que ça soit raisonnable ? Et puis soit réaliste, veux-tu ? Je serais majeure d'ici dix mois, il te reste encore deux ans à attendre.

Effectivement dans leur pays, pour être majeur, ce n'est pas dix-huit ans qu'il fallait atteindre, mais vingt-et-un. Ester avait déjà passé la barre des vingt et d'ici moins d'une semaine, Rebecca aurait de nouveau deux ans de moins. Elle était la plus jeune intégrée parmi l'équipe d'élite que représente les S.T.A.R.S. et elle aurait parfaitement eu de quoi s'en vanter, mais cela ne suffisait pas à ses parents. Eux faisaient depuis longtemps parti de la firme médicale et pour cela, ils avaient emménagés à Racoon City, laissant à leur fille unique la maison qu'ils occupaient avant pour qu'elle termine ses études. Ensuite, elle devait les rejoindre en ville. Pour le moment, enfin à partir de se soir, elle se cantonnerait dans une chambre d'hôtel et ce serait le cas jusqu'à son anniversaire où elle rendrait une visite surprise à ses parents. Après ça, leur ancienne habitation serait à vendre. Etrangement, la descendante Anderson imaginait mal la petite Chambers reprendre une vie de famille. Elle qui connaissait la solitude et avait pris un rythme de vie bien à elle, se plier de nouveau à des horaires réguliers ? Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Mais d'un autre côté, cela ne pouvait faire que son bien.

La discussion avait repris une nouvelle fois quand la plus âgée de la paire eu de nouveau un éclaire d'intelligence. Elle avait quelque chose à donner à sa fidèle amie. Quelque chose d'important. Très important à ses yeux, même. Tout en l'écoutant et lui répondant si nécessaire, elle farfouilla dans son sac et en sortit son trousseau dont elle défit une clé. Quand la cadette n'eut plus rien à dire, Ester lança ladite clé dans un « Attrape ! » amusé, un immense sourire aux lèvres. C'est sans aucune difficulté que l'autre la rattrapa, l'air hébété.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Lui demanda-t-elle machinalement, un peu curieuse sur les bords.

- Une clé, s'amusa son ainée.

- Jusque-là, je te suis. Mais la clé d'où ?

- De mon appartement.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as bien entendu.

- Mais… Pourquoi me la donner ?

- Je ne sais pas… Si jamais tu veux venir me voir par exemple… Au cas où je ne suis pas là, entre et attends-moi à l'intérieur.

- Je ne me permettrais jamais d'entrer si tu n'es pas là !

- Ne fais pas ta timide, enfin. On se connait depuis treize ans, et je n'ai rien à te cacher. Et puis on ne sait jamais. S'il t'arrive quelque chose, toi, tu as tes parents. Mais moi je serais seule.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise ! Qu'est-ce qui pourrait t'arriver ?

- Aucune idée. Mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. En tout cas, que je ne te retrouve pas sur le pas de la porte ! S'enquit-elle avec gaité.

Elle se voyait bien, rentrant chez elle avec Rebecca assise devant sa porte. Le sursaut que la cadette ferait pour faire comme si elle venait d'arriver et commencer à peine à ouvrir la porte. Bizarrement, c'était exactement à la même chose que songeait la petite Chambers. D'un regard complice, elles éclatèrent de rire. Toujours partie en fou rire, la cadette ne put s'empêcher de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose, un éclair de malice dans les yeux :

- Tu viens de me dire que tu préférais que je rentre chez toi alors que tu es tranquillement sous ta douche au lieu de rester dehors à t'attendre ?

- Exactement, petite sœur ! Répondit alors Ester, tout aussi malicieuse, son âge mentale ne s'haussant pas à plus de quinze ans.

Petite sœur… Oui, c'était bel et bien ce qui résumait le mieux leur relation. Une relation fraternelle. Autour de la plus jeune, il n'y avait que quatre type de personne : sa famille de sang – ses parents, donc -, ceux qui étaient jaloux d'elle – à cause de son intelligence, entre autre – et qui passaient leur temps à lui trouver des défauts – réels ou fictifs -, ceux qui se fichaient d'elle comme de leur première chaussette – minoritaires après sa famille de sang – et ceux qui la considéraient comme une petite sœur – Ester arrivant en tête de liste. Elle s'y était faite et vivait très bien ainsi. A ses yeux aussi, son amie d'enfance était une grande sœur. Celle sur qui elle pourrait toujours compter et vers qui elle pourrait venir pleurer. Leur confiance réciproque n'avait d'égale que la durée de leur amitié sans failles.

Leurs milk-shakes terminés, elles payèrent l'addition – qu'Ester avait insisté pour réglé seule – et firent un tour en ville. Rien de mieux pour changer les idées de la plus jeune. Elles ne firent pas les boutiques, ni même de lèche vitrine, simplement marcher, tourner ne rond aller de-ci de-là sans plus d'objectif que celui de tomber un moment ou un autre sur l'hôtel où la cadette passerait la nuit ou l'appartement de l'autre. Tout simplement. Après tout une après-midi passé ensemble elles se séparèrent de nouveau, jurant de se revoir très prochainement, comme chaque fois. Dès demain, la plus âgée appellerait et elles fixeraient un rendez-vous le plus tôt possible, ce qui pour une fois, serait obligatoirement un samedi ou un dimanche puisque toute les deux travailleraient. Et il en serait de même pendant longtemps. Du moins c'était cette routine que toute deux espéraient installer, elle convenait autant à l'une qu'à l'autre alors pourquoi faire compliquer ? Et surtout, pourquoi ne pas s'en contenter ?

En montant les escaliers de l'hôtel, les mots d'Ester la tracassaient un peu… « Si jamais il t'arrive quelque chose, toi, tu as tes parents. Mais moi je serais seule. ». Non, elle n'était pas seule, elle serait là. Mais ce pouvait-il qu'elle redoute vraiment quelque chose ? Ou quelqu'un ? Si c'était le cas, quoi ou qui ? Etait-ce en rapport avec son travail ? Même indirectement ? Non… Tout ça était ridicule, il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiété. L'ainée était intelligente. Très intelligente même. Au moins autant qu'elle et elle saurait se prémunir des dangers. Et puis si le moindre problème survenait, elle saurait en inquiété la futur S.T.A.R.S. et lui demander conseil. Et puis même à partir de demain pourrait-elle demande sa protection, en dehors du travail soit dit en passant. A cette idée, un sourire cambra les lèvres de la scientifique. Elle s'imaginait bien protéger sa grande sœur, tiens ! Elle se voyait bien protéger une fille plus grande et physiquement plus forte qu'elle ! Les risques étaient écartés, si la grande Anderson lui avait donné la possibilité d'aller et venir comme bon lui semblait chez elle, c'était par pure convenance. Et peut-être aussi un peu par peur que ses parents ne la laissent dehors au moins quelque jours. Après tout, elle avait pris le pari d'aller les voir à l'improviste. Si jamais ils n'avaient pas préparé son arrivée, la pauvre se retrouverait à la porte.

L'idée d'une cohabitation effleura l'esprit de la petite Chambers. Cette idée ne lui déplaisait pas… Mais elle se sentirait en permanence gênée de vivre à son crochet. Elle préférait encore reprendre le rythme de ses parents. Cela risquait d'être difficile étant donné que les heures de sommeils de la jeune fille n'était plus vraiment très régulière… Et parfois comptable sur les doigts d'une main, comme ce jour.

Passant la porte de sa chambre, elle s'assit directement sur son lit. Déjà la fatigue la prenait. Il n'était que 19h pourtant. Mais après avoir dormis seulement quatre heure depuis la veille, rien d'étonnant. Elle se fixa de tenir jusqu'au repas du soir et pour cela, révisa mentalement ses acquis de la formation qu'elle avait faite dans le but d'intégrer la squad. Pourvu au moins qu'elle ne se lève pas en retard, ou au moins qu'elle ne soit pas en retard… Ce serait très certainement mal vu. Elle ne savait pas trop si elle était impatiente ou nerveuse à l'idée de rencontrer ses coéquipiers. Sans doute un mélange des deux en fin de compte… Elle se repassait les entrainements vidéo et la théorie. Comment utiliser une arme, la charger… Tout ce dont elle priait pour ne pas avoir besoin. Surtout pas le premier jour. Tout ce qui avait failli la décourager mais que finalement, elle avait mis de côté en se rappelant que son rôle ne serait pas vraiment celui d'un agent de terrain, mais plutôt celui de l'arrière. C'était ce que l'on lui avait promis : un labo a elle toute seule. En contrepartie, elle devrait travailler à leur service et l'expérience du terrain était obligatoire. Il était trop tard pour qu'elle renonce et son souci à présent, était de bien faire les choses. Elle se reconcentra sur ses leçons, elle voulait être capable de pouvoir toutes leurs réciter par cœur.

Elle finit par tomber comme une souche, s'effondrant littéralement sur son lit, loin de cette douce journée et tout aussi loin de ce qui l'attendait le lendemain.


	2. Pas question !

_**Auteur :**_ Heather-Shelley (Evy)

_**Personnages du chapitre :**_ Rebecca Chambers (Capcom) – Ester Anderson (moi)

_**Genre :**_ Friendship / Drama

_**Rating du chapitre :**_ K+/T

_**Résumer du chapitre :**_ un mois après l'intégration de Rebecca au S.T.A.R.S. et pendant que Claire est à la recherche de son frère, Chris, Rebecca ne sait plus quoi faire. Déboussolée, elle décide d'aller se confier à la personne qu'elle connait le mieux : Ester. Seulement arrivée chez sa meilleure amie, les choses ne se passent pas comme la petite Chambers l'aurait espéré. Entre douloureux souvenirs et évènements complexes, la seule survivante de Bravo devra faire un choix…

_**Oui,**__** j**__**'ai encore des choses**__** à dire :**_ C'est à partir de là que les choses se compliquent ! Même si mon écriture piétine un peu, on comprend bien que la situation devient intéressante. J'ai choisis de glisser un gentil petit flashback qui décrit la vie de Rebecca telle que je l'imagine, histoire de mieux comprendre la suite des évènements.

Je m'excuse au passage pour ma journée de retard, ça m'étais complètement sorti de la tête ! :pasfrapper!: J'espère que personne ne m'en voudra pour cette faute.

Dernière chose, parce que je n'ai - à tord - pas insister dessus dans le chapitre précédent, le personnage de Rebecca appartient à Capcom, au même titre que le contexte sur lequel je me greffe. Pour toutes les erreurs chronologiques, de caractères ou autre, je suis la seule que qui il faut taper sur les doigts à cause de ça. D'ailleurs, surtout, faites les moi remarquer !

En espérant que ce chapitre vous donne envie de continuer la lecture ! Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 2 : « Pas question ! »<strong>_

Cela faisait un moment maintenant que la jeune Chambers faisait partie intégrante des S.T.A.R.S. Depuis, elle avait fêté son dix-huitième anniversaire, passé d'avantage de temps avec sa meilleure amie… Et découvert beaucoup d'horreur. Déjà n'était-elle pas enchantée à l'idée de devoir se rendre sur le terrain, mais les expériences qu'elle avait vécu ces derniers temps représentaient bien trop pour elle. Sachant pertinemment qu'elle pouvait compter sur son amie de toujours, elle avait décidé d'aller la voir et lui confier tout ce qu'elle avait vu, éprouvé, endurer dans cette histoire rocambolesque. Elle comptait aussi lui demander conseil, un peu, par rapport à Chris… Et dans l'idéal, si elle y arrivait glaner quelques renseignements sur Umbrella au passage, elle ne s'en plaindrait pas. Après tout, Ester y travaillait et quand bien même elle ne pouvait être impliquée directement – Dieu soit loué, aucun document ne mentionnait son nom – elle saurait peut-être quelque chose d'utile pour les investigations de la squad. D'une certaine manière, elle priait pour.

Elle se rendit donc ce soir-là à l'appartement de la descendante Anderson. Elle toqua une première fois, pas de réponse. Au cas où, elle tendit l'oreille et frappa de nouveau. Toujours aucun signe de présence. La petite Chambers attrapa la clé dans sa poche et déverrouilla la serrure. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle ne rangea pas ladite clé dans sa poche, mais dans le petit sac qu'elle tenait. Ouvrant la porte, elle découvrit Ester, maladroitement enroulée dans une serviette de bain. Elle eut un sourire rêveur en titubant vers Rebecca.

- Angie ? Se demanda-t-elle. Angie, c'est toi ?

La membre des S.T.A.R.S. plissa le front, sourcils froncés. Que ce passait-il, au juste ? La situation avait un côté complètement grotesque et absurde : sa meilleure amie était chez elle, le verrou fermer –ce qui n'arrivait jamais sauf si elle dormait -, elle tenait à peine debout et en plus la confondait avec une autre personne. La pensée qu'elle pouvait être ivre se soustrait à l'esprit de la plus jeune aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, elle n'avait jamais eu une seule bouteille d'alcool chez elle, elle avait eu l'occasion de vérifier elle-même. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle paraissait aussi étrange ? La fatigue ? Probable. Dure à croire, mais probable. Et puis en dehors de ça, il n'y avait rien qui corresponde à l'ainée. Elle le savait et s'était déjà poser la question une demi-seconde, autant la boisson que la drogue étaient complètement improbables. Et à ça une seule raison : elle était scientifique au même titre qu'elle, aussi diplômée qu'elle et elle savait aussi bien qu'elle les dangers de ce genre de chose. Assez bien en tout cas pour ne pas en devenir la proie. Pas sans contrainte.

D'un seul coup, les jambes de l'ainée cédèrent sous elle. En un bond, Rebecca se précipita vers son amie, priant de tout son cœur pour réussir à la rattraper au vol. Elle aurait été tentée de crier le nom de son ainée, mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Le problème n'était pas là. Presque à la manière d'une rock-star, la cadette se laissa glisser au sol et eut une seconde pour saisir les épaules nues de sa – presque – grande sœur afin d'éviter que sa tête ne frappe le sol. Quand Ester fut appuyée sur les mains de la plus jeune, cette dernière se senti vaguement rassurée et laissa s'échapper d'un bloc tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons. Ne sachant plus trop quoi faire, elle la releva un peu, suffisamment pour s'assoir dans une position plus confortable. Rapidement, elle se reporta sur ses talons et fit basculer ses hanches vers la droite de manière à créer un support incliné pour la tête de son ainée. Ainsi de suite, elle la rattrapa plus convenablement et fit pivoter le corps-pâte-à-modelé de la blonde pour l'allonger sur le dos, ses cuisses fines comme coussin. En quelque sorte… Respirant profondément, la petite Chambers commença à recoiffer les cheveux de sa quasi-sœur. Ils collaient sur son visage humide, probablement mal essuyé après une douche.

Découvrant finalement le visage d'Ester, la cadette fût presque prise de panique. Elle portait des cernes si profondes sous ses yeux… Même de quelques mètres, elle aurait dû les voir ! Elle se le reprochait déjà, mais ce n'était absolument pas le moment. La couleur de sa peau avait pâli, son visage plus que le reste. Quand bien même le teint n'était pas cadavérique, il aurait facilement pût être apparenté à celui d'un vampire. Ou de moins de ce que l'on en disait. Par pur précaution, Rebecca posa deux doigts sur la jugulaire de son amie. Son cœur à elle maqua un battement. Certes son pouls était présent et régulier, mais aussi – et surtout - affreusement faible. Une immense panique, supérieur même à ce qu'elle avait ressenti dans le « manoir de fou » ou le « train aux sangsues », l'étreignit et la paralysa. Elle devait aider son ainée, mais elle ne savait ni quoi faire ni comment s'y prendre. Sans compter, évidement, qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Pas encore du moins. Il fallait qu'elle laisse à Ester le temps de reprendre un peu d'énergie. Et surtout d'émerger.

Soudain, un stupide détail frappa la plus jeune des S.T.A.R.S. : son ainée était nue. La serviette qu'elle tenait avant dans ses mains était restée au sol quand elle n'avait retournée pour la mettre dans une position plus confortable. Elle détourna le regard, particulièrement gênée de la situation. Oui, par le passé, elles s'étaient déjà respectivement vues sans tenue, mais dans le cas présent, la « volonté » de sa – presque – grande sœur n'y était pas. Et en plus, à même le sol, elle aurait vite froid. Rapidement, Rebecca défit la fermeture de son blouson pour le déposer sur le haut du corps de son amie de toujours. C'était mieux ainsi, autant pour l'une que pour l'autre.

Ester avait toujours les yeux ouverts, cillant de temps en temps, mais elle était des plus muettes. Sans doute n'avait-elle pas bien compris ce qui c'était passer. Peut-être même moins bien que la petite Chambers qui, pourtant, était aussi effrayée que déboussolée. Finalement, son ainée montra signe de vie. Lentement, elle ramena sa main droite contre sa poitrine, sur le col de la veste de sa meilleure amie, puis étendit le bras vers le visage de Rebecca. Elle avait beau avoir vu la scientifique d'Umbrella faire le geste, elle n'en fut pas moins surprise quand, finalement, la paume de l'autre effleura tendrement sa joue. Elle se laissa faire, ce n'était certainement pas le moment de contrarier. Et puis le nier serait une preuve de mauvaise foi, elle appréciait grandement le contact de la peau de son ainée, douce et délicate, mais froide. Si froide…

- Oh mon Angie, commença-t-elle, fébrile. Ça faisait si longtemps…

- Je ne suis pas « Angie », corrigea la seule plus jeune des S.T.A.R.S., posant sa propre main sur celle de son amie. Ester, c'est moi. Rebecca.

La déception se lut clairement sur le visage de la scientifique, dans son regard surtout. Elle ne voulait plus la regarder dans les yeux. Elle regrettait visiblement sa confusion. La petite Chambers ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était comprendre comment elle avait pu la confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Elles se connaissaient depuis si longtemps… Elles s'étaient vue grandir et avaient trop partagé pour qu'une telle chose se produise. Et qui était Angie ? Quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis un bout de temps, apparemment. Mais il n'était pas temps de lui poser la question, seulement s'arranger pour qu'elle se repose. Tant pis pour ce qu'elle voulait lui demander, lui raconter, c'était sa santé avant tout. Et puis elle comprendrait bien. Sans compter qu'elle ne saurait que bien plus tard la vraie raison de sa visite, du coup.

- Excuse-moi, voulut-elle se faire pardonner, 'Becca… Je… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… Je…

- Ce n'est rien du tout, va. L'excusa aussitôt sa cadette. Et puis ne parle pas, repose toi.

- Mais…

- il n'y a pas de mais, c'est comme ça et ça le restera. D'ici quelque minutes, je t'accompagnerais jusqu'à ta chambre et tu te rallongeras.

- 'Becca, s'il te plait… Je…

- Tais-toi et fais ce que je te dis, conclut-elle avec plus d'autorité que sa – presque – sœur n'en aurait jamais soupçonné.

Dans la voix de la plus jeune des S.T.A.R.S., on entendait aussi de la lassitude. Elle détestait donner des ordres et ne s'était jamais imaginée en donner à une personne comme son amie. C'était plutôt l'inverse, souvent. Et encore, ce n'était pas des ordres, mais des conseils. Ester soupira, résignée. Elle en était sûre, son amie avait changée, depuis quelques temps. Non, soyons précis, depuis qu'elle avait rejoint la squad d'élite. Non, depuis leur dernière rencontre, un peu plus d'une semaine auparavant. Qu'avait-il bien put se passer, en si peu de temps ? En tout cas, elle était devenue plus forte, plus calme qu'importe la situation… Plus adulte en somme. Seulement au fond, elle avait peur que ce ne soit qu'une façade dont elle ait besoin. L'ainée ne parvenait pas à être sûre que la petite Chambers serait solide sur cette… Nouvelle base ? Oui, quelque chose comme cela en tout cas.

Le silence devint pesant et autant l'une que l'autre s'étaient perdues dans leurs pensées. Ester essayait tant bien que mal de déterminer depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas dormi pour se soustraire, justement, aux bras de Morphée. Rebecca, elle, revoyait dans un total désordre les évènements récents. Il s'était passé tellement de choses… Avec une synchronisation imprévue, les deux jeunes filles soupirèrent. Après un échange de regard, elles rirent doucement. Visiblement, la descendante Anderson allait un peu mieux.

- Tu penses pouvoir te lever ? La questionna machinalement la petite Chambers.

- Vous êtes la mieux placée pour savoir, infirmière, s'amusa la fille Anderson.

- Si tu plaisante, ça doit être bon.

De manière à ce qu'Ester ne force pas trop, la plus jeune l'aida à s'asseoir puis se leva la première pour la soutenir quand elle se leva. Automatiquement, la scientifique d'Umbrella veilla à garder contre elle la veste de son amie. Elle était suffisamment consciente à présente pour se rendre compte de la gêne que sa tenue provoquait chez l'autre jeune fille. L'ainée vacilla et sa quasi-sœur la soutint, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Les deux filles se dirigèrent vers la chambre de la blonde. Dans un semblant de chute, cette dernière s'assit et du coin de l'œil, sa cadette surveilla qu'après avoir enfiler une chemise de nuit au hasard, elle s'allonge comme elle lui avait imposé plusieurs minutes auparavant. Après ça, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine de l'appartement. Si la future adulte n'avait pas dormis, il était très probable qu'elle eût fait comme Rebecca avant elle et n'ait pas mangé non plus.

« Et elle qui me le reproche tout le temps ! » pensa la plus jeune des S.T.A.R.S. pour elle-même.

Passant seuil de la pièce, les souvenirs prirent le dessus sur la cadette… Quand elle avait eu quatorze ans, ses deux parents avaient été engagés à Racoon City par la firme internationale Umbrella Corporation. Pour qu'elle termine ses études ils lui avaient laissé leur maison et avaient pris un appartement pour eux en ville. Vivre seule dans une maison, à quatorze ans… Cela avait soufflé sa grande sœur fictive. Elle qui avait seize ans vivait encore avec ses deux parents, comme toute personnes de son âge. C'était elle qui avait appris à Rebecca comment cuisiner, disons… Correctement. C'était aussi elle qui l'avait rassuré, par téléphone, les premiers soirs. Elle également qui l'avait aidé à utiliser un lave-linge ou encore d'un fer à repasser. Autant dire que sans sa meilleure amie, la petite Chambers n'aurait pas fait long feu et aurait rapidement filé vers Racoon, avec ses parents. Mais têtue qu'elle était déjà et grâce à se miraculeux soutient, elle était parvenue à une très grande autonomie domestique tout en conservant son très haut niveau scolaire. A tel point même que les enseignants n'avaient strictement rien remarquer de ce changement pourtant radical pour elle. Ou si, une certaine prise d'autonomie, justement. Mais en dehors de ce fait qu'ils ne pouvaient que félicité, rien.

C'était à cette époque qu'Ester l'avait appelé « 'Becca » pour la première fois. Elle s'était alors sentie aussi touchée que vexée. A ses yeux, l'emploie d'un diminutif pouvait parfaitement relever d'un manque d'intérêt. Oh, rapidement, elle avait compris que tout ce que la plus grande entendait par là était une grande marque d'affection et du coup, l'avait laissée faire. Pas sans grimacé chaque fois pendant au moins deux mois, mais la personnalité de sa grande sœur fictive étant clairement plus forte, elle aurait gagné qu'importe l'objection que la jeune fille y aurait fait. Donc en toute logique elle avait finis par lui facilité la tâche. Après la fille Anderson, plusieurs personne avaient essayé de l'appeler comme ça, mais à chaque fois, elle leurs avaient interdit. C'est le privilège de son Ester. Personne d'autre n'aurait jamais le droit de la nommer de la sorte. Personne. Jamais.

Même si d'une certaine manière, elle se dégoutait à penser une chose pareille, cette période où elle ne comptait plus que sur Ester avait été son « âge d'or ». Cela lui avait permis de s'imaginer que ses parents avaient confiance en elle, qu'ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient la laisser faire seule… Tout était faux. Si jamais l'ainée n'avait pas été là, elle le savait, ses géniteurs l'auraient récupérés et n'auraient cessé de la brimer sur le fait qu'elle n'était qu'une incapable avant que la situation ne redevienne celle qu'elle avait toujours connu : l'ignorance. Là, même s'ils ne l'avaient pas félicitée, au moins, ils ne l'avaient pas non plus disputée et pour elle, c'était déjà beaucoup. De toute façon elle n'avait jamais été assez pour ses parents, elle n'avait jamais été celle qu'ils espéraient. Pourtant elle faisait visiblement partie de ses surdoués, progressant à la vitesse de l'éclaire et bordés de diplômes. Elle avait pris deux ans d'avance sur ceux de son âge et aurait pu encore sauter des échelons si elle n'avait pas été retenue par cette Ester, à qui elle eut déjà fait rattraper son année de retard, qu'elle se refusait plus que tout à quitter. Eux lui en demandaient indirectement encore plus. Alors elle essayait de pousser le bouchon toujours un peu plus loin… A la fin de ses études, elle espérait être prise par Umbrella et gagner enfin un peu en importance pour ses parents. Si elle devenait la plus jeune intégrée à la firme, peut-être qu'enfin, ils la regarderaient et seraient un tant soit peu fière d'elle. A la place, elle avait été engagée parmi une équipe d'élite de la police de Racoon : les S.T.A.R.S. Et au même titre si elle avait rejoint la multinationale pharmaceutique, elle était la plus jeune des membres.

D'une certaine manière, elle avait beaucoup plus de mérite à avoir été engagée dans la squad que si elle avait été prise chez Umbrella Corp. Certes les recherches de la firme pharmaceutique avaient une très grande ampleur. Mais quand bien même les virus ou autre bactéries pathogènes manipuler soient particulièrement dangereux, les mesures de sécurité étaient tel qu'aucun des employer ne risquait absolument rien si ce ne fût pas grand-chose. Là où elle se trouvait employée, chaque seconde sur le terrain était une prise de risque. Les enseignements pratiques, les entrainements vidéo… Tout ça n'était là que pour préparer aux éventualités, mais au fond, il fallait beaucoup plus que de simples recommandations virtuelles pour parvenir à gérer une situation difficile. Oui, la petite Chambers détestait le terrain. En attendant, récemment, elle avait risqué sa vie à plusieurs reprises et même si elle avait été secourue, elle avait elle-même sauvé des vies. Elle n'avait pas su protéger tout le monde, certes, deux de ses coéquipiers en étant les funestes exemples… Mais ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé ! Et puis elle n'y pouvait rien si elle était arrivée trop tard. Edward ne l'avait pas contactée à travers la radio, et Richard non plus. Elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle avait pu, mais elle ne disposait pas des moyens suffisants. Mais au fond, la première mort qu'elle ait vue lui avait apporté quelque chose d'important : la conscience du fait qu'une morsure contaminait et donc qu'elle fallait qu'elle mette tout en œuvre pour ne pas se faire mordre.

« Quelle horreur ! Se dégouta-t-elle d'elle-même. Ça a été si dur de ne pas pouvoir le sauver ! Je n'avais pas besoin qu'en plus sa mort m'aide pour la suite ! »

Secouant la tête, la jeune fille repoussa se flop de souvenir et de pensées plutôt désagréable dans un moment pareil. Ou même désagréables tout court. Elle devait plus que tout se concentrer sur son ainée. C'était sa seule priorité. S'avançant dans la petite pièce, elle ne se gêna en rien pour se servir en aliment et utiliser les ustensiles de cuisine de la descendante Anderson. Aussi rapidement que possible, elle prépara quelque chose pour sa meilleure amie. Non, rien de grandiose, juste un peu de pomme de terre, de tomate et d'autres légumes en boite avec un steak haché… Nécessité fait loi, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment trainer à préparer quelque chose de génialissime. Sans trop faire attention à ce qu'elle faisait, la cadette attrapa un plateau et posa l'assiette qu'elle venait de préparer dessus avec un verre d'eau, un yaourt et un fruit. Sortant de la kitchenette, elle ferma la porte du pied et regagna la chambre, plateau en main. L'entendant arriver, Ester ouvrit les yeux et son regard pris une connotation lasse quand elle vit la descendante Chambers tenir un plateau-repas à son intention.

- 'Becca… Tu n'aurais pas dû… ! Tenta de la disputer son ainée.

- Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire, alors ? L'interrogea-t-elle avec une pointe d'ironie. Te laisser crever de faim ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

- Mais c'est ce que j'ai compris.

- J'aurais bien put m'en charger toute seule.

- Alors que tu tiens à peine debout ? Laisse-moi rire !

La futur majeure se redressa sur son séant, sa cadette s'assit à côté d'elle sur le rebord du lit. Elle lui tendit silencieusement ce qu'elle tenait et l'autre ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier la délicate attention.

« Décidément, toujours aussi dévouée… » Se dit-elle, laissant un léger sourire passer sur son visage fatigué.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire ? Demanda avec grand intérêt la seule survivante des Bravo.

- Le fais que tu ne changeras vraiment jamais ! S'enquit la scientifique d'Umbrella.

- Vis-à-vis de toi, non, jamais, avoua la plus jeune.

Il y eu un nouveau silence. Rebecca commençait un peu à fatiguer… En même temps, la semaine passée n'avait pas été des plus faciles à vivre. Elle retint un bâillement et entendit sa sœur fictive reprendre la parole :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venue ?

- Pour te revoir, ça fait plus d'une semaine !

- Et tu n'as rien de particulier à me raconter ? Je suis étonnée.

- Je crois qu'aujourd'hui, celle de nous deux qui en a le plus à dire, c'est toi.

La petite note réprobatrice dans la voix de la cadette laissait bien entendre qu'elle voulait tout savoir de ce qui avait pu mettre sa meilleure amie dans un état pareil. Comme pour confirmer une théorie que la petite Chambers avait eue plus tôt, l'ainée se tut. A ses yeux, cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose : les cernes de la fille Anderson avait un rapport direct avec son employeur. Il fallait qu'elle force la parole à Ester. Il fallait qu'elle sache ce que cette firme de malheur avait encore fait. Elle pouvait lui apporter sa protection directe. Celle des S.T.A.R.S. de manière générale, même. Certes ils n'étaient plus tant que ça, mais assez en tout cas pour l'aider et la défendre. Et puis en tant que témoins des atrocités qui ne faisaient que commencer, ils seraient ravis de l'entendre. Elle en était fermement convaincue. Mais avant tout, il fallait qu'elle sache exactement ce dont son amie de toujours était au courant.

- C'est à cause d'Umbrella ? La questionna-t-elle directement, considérant que ce n'était pas la peine de prendre des gants.

La future majeure se crispa et baissa la tête, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. Très soudainement, elle lâcha ses couverts et attrapa fermement les épaules de celle qu'elle avait toujours considérer comme une petite sœur. Son regard s'était vidé une irrépressible inquiétude tirait ses traits.

- Ils vous en veulent, Rebecca ! Haleta-t-elle. Ils nous en veulent aussi ! Nous en savons trop…

Elle parlait vite et articulait à peine assez pour que la petite Chambers la comprenne. D'un geste de la main, elle lui fit signe de se calmer et de ralentir la cadence.

- Qui ça, « nous » ? Reprit-elle

- Les S.T.A.R.S., et… Ceux qui en savent un peu trop... Comme moi…

- « Ceux qui en savent un peu trop » ? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire, au juste ? Explique-toi, s'il te plait… !

- J'n'aurais pas dû être mêlée à tout ça ! Pardonne-moi ! Tout ça c'est de la faute de cet homme, il y a deux ou trois semaines… Il a laisser tomber un dossier... J'ai voulu le rattraper, mais je n'ai pas réussi... Curieuse que je suis, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la feuilleté...

- Tu sais qui était cet homme ? Tu pourrais me le décrire ?

- Non, je ne me rappel pas plus que ça de lui… Mais j'aurais jamais du regarder son dossier ! Les données étaient carrément affolantes, elles parlaient d'un virus dit « virus tyran ». Intriguée, j'ai essayé de mener ma petit enquête... Et évidemment, je me suis fait prendre !

Elle s'affolait de plus en plus, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire pour la calmer, Rebecca enroula ses bras sur les épaules de son ainée et la serra contre elle. Ester se laissa faire, ferma les yeux et se força à respirer un bon coup. Quand la plus jeune se rendit compte que son ainée pleurait d'inquiétude, elle resserra l'étreinte. Une minute… Ou deux… Peut-être même plus lui furent nécessaire pour enfin se calmer. Quand la plus jeune des deux fut certaine que l'autre puisse de nouveau s'exprimer clairement, elle mit fin à l'étreinte et fixa son regard compatissant dans celui de sa meilleure amie.

- Pas la peine d'en dire plus, je connais la suite. Je te protègerais, d'accord. Et les autres S.T.A.R.S. m'aideront, je le sais. Ne t'inquiète pas, voulut-elle la rassurer.

Sa sœur fictive sourit, rit même. Le doute et l'incompréhension s'encrèrent profondément dans l'esprit de sa cadette. Pourquoi riait-elle ? Y avait-il quelque chose de drôle dans les propos qu'elle avait tenu ? Si c'était le cas, elle ne l'avait absolument pas fait exprès et ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Finalement, la blonde accepta de l'éclairer, les yeux indéniablement remplis d'un espoir nouveau :

- Ça ne sera pas la peine, petite sœur. Demain, je pars. Pour la France, chez ma grande tante restée là-bas. Et toi, tu viens avec moi.

- Pas question ! Répondit fermement la seule survivante des Bravo.

Ce rendait-elle compte de ce qu'elle demandait à Rebecca ? Quitter les S.T.A.R.S. du jour au lendemain, sans prévenir, abandonner sa mission qui au fond, commençait à peine… Mais aussi quitter… Chris. Ce n'était pas la première chose à laquelle elle avait pensé, mais l'idée qu'il la prenne pour une lâche la contrariait grandement. Et puis il n'y avait pas que ça : ils auraient encore besoin d'elle ! Quand bien même sa petite personne n'intéressait pas les autres, le soutien médical qu'elle représentait pour eux leur était quasi-indispensable.

- Mais…, commença-t-elle à objecter. Pourquoi ? J'ai déjà les billets et tu n'auras absolument rien à me rembourser. Je parle couramment le français. Je t'apprendrais ! Je m'occuperais de te trouver une formation là-bas. Tu rattraperas facilement le cursus scolaire… Alors… Où est le problème ?

- As-tu seulement la moindre idée de ce que tu me demande, Ester ?

- Comment ça ?

- Tu voudrais que je laisse en plan tous mes coéquipiers sans les avertir et que je n'explique rien à mes parents non plus ? Je suis mineure, je te rappel.

- Mais combien accordes-tu à ta vie, enfin ? Te sacrifierais-tu pour un de tes camarades ? Redescends sur terre, 'Becca ! Tout ce que tu connais est fini, révolus. Et puis que tu sois mineure n'importe absolument rien : tu as ton passeport toujours avec toi.

- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je connais, répondit la petite Chambers d'une voix sombre. Et oui, je donnerais ma vie pour les autres, c'est mon devoir. Tu n'es pas la seule qui importe à mes yeux !

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit… Ou du moins pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Le virus va ne vas plus se cantonner bien longtemps au laboratoire. Il va s'échapper d'un instant à l'autre et vous ne pourrez plus protéger personne si ce n'est vous-même !

- Mais il est de notre devoir de tout mettre en œuvre pour…

- Tu sais bien que je ne durerais pas si personne ne reste avec moi, l'interrompis son ainée, et ce n'est certainement pas ma grande tante de plus de quatre-vingt-dix ans qui pourra me protéger.

- Ester…

Son argument était juste imparable pour la plus jeune des S.T.A.R.S. Même si Rebecca n'avait en aucun cas l'idée de mettre ses coéquipiers de côté, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre non plus d'abandonner celle qui l'avait tant aidée. Le choix qui s'imposait à elle représentait plus que ce qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter, encore plus avec les horreurs qu'elle avait vu défiler devant ses yeux à peine quelques jours auparavant. A quel jeu jouait la blonde, exactement ? Pourquoi lui en demander autant ? Elle pourrait partir, elle et lui laisser le temps de s'excuser face aux autres avant de la rejoindre. Ou même la laisser ici et demander la protection de la police française ! Elle était majeure depuis deux ans, pour eux…

Une idée, aussi méchante que purement mauvaise traversa l'esprit de la future majeure. Si elle parvenait à faire comprendre à Rebecca que plus rien ne l'attendait ou en tout cas que la raccrochait à la ville peut-être qu'elle accepterait de partir. Elle n'avait rien à perdre, en fin de compte. Même si elle risquait de la blesser, même si elle avait de grande chances de ce la mettre à dos un moment, il était impossible pour elle d'envisager un départ sans la seule personne qui puisse encore la tenir en vie. Même si elle adorait sa grande tante, même si elle aimait purement et simplement toute sa famille française, elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps si éloignée de sa cadette. Elle le savait et malgré ce qu'elle encourait, prit le risque de la rabaisser, c'était la seule solution qu'elle voyait pour le moment et qui pourrait jouer en sa faveur.

- Et puis franchement, qu'est-ce qui te retient vraiment ici ? Reprit la scientifique d'Umbrella. Je veux dire… A part tes collègues que tu refuses de laisser pour compte, contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, je suis la seule personne qui puisse représenter à tes yeux une attache.

- Ester…, répéta-t-elle incrédule face à tant de méchanceté de la part de son amie de toujours.

- Ne le prends pas mal, mais ce ne sont pas tes parents qui s'inquièteraient pour toi ! Tu sais très bien que si tu partais, ça ne ferais que les arranger.

- Ester…, dit-elle encore, commençant à secouer la tête.

- Tu n'es rien pour personne, petite sœur. Nous sommes les deux seuls personnes à reconnaitre tes talents à leurs justes valeurs. Même les scientifiques les plus intelligents du monde te trouvaient trop immature.

- Ester… !

- Et puis qui est-ce que tes travaux intéressent à part moi ? Pour les S.T.A.R.S., tu n'es qu'une vulgaire petite infirmière, ils ne soupçonnent surement même pas que tu sois aussi intelligente.

- Ester !

- Quoi ? Tu voudrais m'entendre dire qu'ils n'ont pas tords ? Que tu ne vaux pas mieux que ça ? C'est en tout cas ce que ta réaction me laisserait penser, si je ne te connaissais pas depuis treize ans.

- La ferme ! Finit-elle par riposter, excédée.

Son amie d'enfance allait trop loin. Beaucoup plus loin qu'elle ne pouvait le supporter à l'heure actuelle en tout cas. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle demandait à son ainée de se taire, mais pour le coup, elle le méritait. Pourquoi la dénigrer ainsi ? Quelle erreur avait-elle commise pour que sa meilleure amie s'en prenne à elle de la sorte ? Avait-elle toujours pensé ça de la plus jeune ? C'était impossible, elles se connaissaient bien trop pour ça. Mais alors quel était le moteur de cette colère nouvelle ? Faisant fi de ses interrogations, elle se leva du lit et fixa profondément la blonde. La seule survivante des Bravo utilisa tout ce qui lui restait d'énergie et de courage pour ne pas laisser ses larmes couler sur ses joues et ne pas s'enfuir en courant. Pas encore. Il fallait qu'elle dise le fond de sa pensée à l'autre scientifique avant de s'en aller. C'était à ses yeux un véritable devoir.

- Non seulement tu sous-estime le poids de la décision que tu me demande de prendre, expliqua-t-elle, sévère, mais en plus tu te permets de rabaisser des personnes que tu ne connais pas. Même si mes parents ne sont pas les meilleurs du monde – il serait de mauvaise foi que je ne le reconnaisse pas – ils n'en sont pas moins ceux à qui je dois la vie. Tu penses être la seule personne capable de reconnaitre ma juste valeur, mais il ne t'est jamais venu à l'idée que je pouvais avoir d'autres amis ou ne serait-ce qu'importer aux yeux de quelqu'un d'autre. Tu es une égoïste, Ester. Je ne t'appartiens pas et mes collègues ne me voient pas uniquement comme quelqu'un d'utile mais comme une vraie personne dont la vie est importante, au même titre que la leur. Toi en revanche, tu ne vois que le côté pratique de mon départ en France : ta protection. Rentres-toi bien dans le crâne que si c'est vraiment tout ce que je représente, alors je préfère devenir l'une des créatures créées par ce foutu virus que de te suivre !

Et sur ceux, elle se retourna et quitta la pièce d'un pas lourd qui raisonna dans tout l'appartement. La blonde essaya de la rattraper, appelant la petite Chambers par son prénom, mais rien n'y faisait, elle ne se retournerait pas et la scientifique ne réussit pas à se lever pour la retenir. Rebecca saisit fermement son sac et passa le seuil, fermant à clé derrière elle, comme quand elle était arrivée. Machinalement, elle accéléra, dévala les escaliers, finit par courir dans l'entrée de l'immeuble et reprit la direction de chez elle, toujours au pas de course. Elle fuyait la descendante Anderson et encore plus ce qu'elle avait dit, parce qu'au fond elle le savait, tout était vrai.


End file.
